


Acceptance Letter

by LoverlyMadhatter



Category: Jamie - Fandom, Jamie Comic
Genre: Congratulatory Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverlyMadhatter/pseuds/LoverlyMadhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's just gotten accepted to Boston University, a school that has a pretty good photojournalism program that he's been dying to get into.</p>
<p>Aiden feels that congratulations are in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance Letter

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfiction for Jamie, I'm pretty sure!
> 
> If you don't know what Jamie is, I would suggest going to jamie-comic.tumblr.com to find out more, or just go over to jamie.smackjeeves.com to read it yourself. :)
> 
> This is a comic that one of my best friends and I have been working on for a long time, and I just couldn't not write fanfic of my boys.

“I’m so proud of you.” Aiden’s breath was warm and moist against Jamie’s ear, but that wasn’t the feeling he was paying attention to. What was much more interesting was the chill of his soft hands, palms brushing his chest as he lifted Jamie’s t-shirt off.  
  
“You are the most intelligent person I know, Jamie. You deserve this more than anyone else,” he breathed between their lips sliding together. “I’m so proud of you.” When Aiden’s lips finally left his, Jamie drank in the air, and felt it gasp back out of him when Aiden met his neck.  
  
“Boston doesn’t know that they’ve made the greatest decision in their history,” he whispered against Jamie’s neck. Aiden nipped at the skin where his neck met his shoulder, then sucked hard enough to bruise, relishing Jamie’s cry when Aiden bit down. Suddenly his mouth was on Jamie’s again, to taste the cry and to muffle his voice.  
  
“We don’t want your mom to hear, do we?” Aiden asked through a smirk. Jamie shook his head. He was almost always non-verbal when Aiden was worshipping him, but Aiden didn’t need words to understand what Jamie told him. Jamie craned his neck up and dragged his tongue across his boyfriend’s bottom lip, and made sure to catch the mischievous glint in Aiden’s eye.  
  
Aiden felt his cock jump when Jamie bit down on his plump bottom lip, his face and chest flushing and his eyes half-lidded, but he refused to reach down and pay it any attention – tonight was Jamie’s night.  
  
“You’re going to blow that school away, Jamie,” began Aiden again, laying a trail of kisses down Jamie’s milky white chest. He felt him shudder when his fingers brushed his hips, dipping below the waistband of his shorts. “People from all over the world are going to ask for your shots.” Aiden sucked a bruise into his thigh. “You’re going to walk across that stage with every job offer for you and you alone.” Jamie choked on a moan when the cool air met his bare skin, but the sound he made when Aiden’s mouth met his head was so sweet it made Aiden’s teeth hurt. Jamie had moved so his arm would muffle his moans, but his eyes were wide and staring into Aiden’s. This was Aiden’s favorite part – Jamie’s eyes dilated so far that the blue of his irises was only a thin line, tears pooling up in the corners, the flash of white teeth biting down on his arm when he gasped. His flush crept all the way down his chest, and Aiden loved watching it get darker when he would rake his eyes over Jamie. Jamie’s chest hitched when he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, moaning quietly at the taste he enjoyed so much.  
  
“I’m so proud of you,” he said, eyes locking with those completely dilated ones. Jamie knew he was waiting, but it was always something different he was waiting for. This time it was a blink – when Jamie finally blinked, Aiden took the moment to swallow him down completely.  
Aiden’s eyes watered when Jamie connected to the back of his throat, and he felt the burn when Jamie’s nails dug deep into his shoulder; that pain was worth it for the scream that ripped out of Jamie’s throat.  
  
Jamie’s hands moved straight back to his mouth, the fear in his eyes accented with frustration at his inability to scream while Aiden’s throat fluttered around his cock.  
  
“Are you boys ok up there?” called Jamie’s mother from downstairs. Aiden pulled off and let the string of saliva and precum break between his lips and Jamie’s tip.  
  
“Yeah, Cindy, we’re fine!” called Aiden back down with a confidence that Jamie would never have mustered in his situation. Aiden turned back with a loving grin, watching Jamie’s chest rise and fall harshly. Never once letting his eyes leave Jamie’s he took him back into his mouth and reduced him to an incoherent, babbling mess. He had placed his arm over his mouth again, but Aiden could hear the sounds freely leaving his mouth – it was enough to keep it from trailing downstairs, but not enough to do much else.  
Aiden strained against his pants, his cock rock hard and jumping at every sound. Jamie’s little gasps when Aiden swirled his tongue around the tip, a moan when his nose pressed to Jamie’s coarse hair at the base, a string I-love-you’s when he hallowed his cheeks and sucked.  
  
Jamie’s little body began to tense intermittently, signaling that he was close. But Aiden had known from the beginning that this wasn’t how he wanted him to finish. He replaced his mouth with his hand in a smooth movement and brought his forehead up to touch Jamie’s. His boyfriend’s breathing was ragged and his eyes pinched closed, but he still felt Aiden’s forehead press against his.  
  
“I’m so proud of you, Jamie,” Aiden whispered, closing his eyes. His hand sped up the rhythm and Jamie tensed again.  
“I love you, Jamie.” He kissed him softly. “I love you so much.” Jamie keened on the uptwist and moaned his reply. It sounded like “I love you, too,” but without much coherence, and Aiden felt a chuckle bubble out of his mouth.  
  
From then on they were silent, Aiden feeling for every small adjustment in Jamie’s muscles. Aiden knew Jamie’s release before Jamie did: his hand pinched tighter on Aiden’s hip, and he bit his lip hard enough to turn it white. He made the same tell-tale choking noise he always did, and to Aiden it was like symphony. Jamie cried out when his release came, coating Aiden’s hands and Jamie’s thighs.  
  
“I love you.” Aiden punctuated it with a soft kiss to the boneless boy, then sat back on his heels. He watched as he came down from his high, breathing slowing to a normal pace, the flush receding and leaving his chest pale once more. Aiden made sure to meet Jamie’s eyes before he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked away Jamie’s cum.  
  
“Gross,” grunted Jamie, wrinkling his nose and averting his eyes. Aiden grinned when the flush crept back across Jamie’s chest.  
  
“You love it,” he replied, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. Jamie’s trademarked pout had graced his face, and Aiden felt his chest swell.  
  
“I really am proud of you Jamie,” he said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. “Congratulations.” Jamie turned his head to catch Aiden’s lips.  
  
There was silence between them for a moment, and Jamie’s eyes still were somewhere else. Aiden let it rest, waiting for what Jamie was going to say.  
  
“I’m going to miss you,” he said quietly. Aiden sat back once more and shrugged.  
  
“Nah, don’t,” he replied, lifting off of the bed and tossing Jamie’s shirt at him. “I’ll just marry you once you graduate, and then we can be together all the time.” Jamie’s eyes finally met his, wide like a deer caught in headlights, but Aiden only laughed and turned around.  
  
“Get dressed so we can tell your mom. I’ll see you downstairs.” Aiden winked and closed the door, leaving a stunned Jamie wondering if he was serious or not.


End file.
